Tying a Tie
by BeccaBoopsYourNose
Summary: It's been awhile for the two lovers to even see each other. Missions and friends always took up most of their time. It was finally time to see each other, but a curious Juvia seems to want to do something other than go on a date.


"A date?"

"Yes—A date. I don't have much time to get dressed so I will dress over there. If that's alright with you."

"Alright!" A faint pause, eyes narrowing on the cluttered up ground that surrounded her pale toes, wiggling them for the tiny appendages to tap against the sewing equipment. "L-Lyon-sama will be here, right?"

"Of course… Why do you ask?"

"Well—Juvia just doesn't want to take up Lyon-sama's time. Besides, Juvia hasn't seen Lyon-sama in awhile."

Silence on the other end, a rather soft sigh leaving the guy's thin lips. Something was wrong. It seemed as if Juvia was lonely. No, that wasn't the word. She seemed to be in complete shock that he was visiting her for a date. This explained a lot. Both of them being busy, of course she would be a tad questionable.

"Listen, I know you must feel a bit sad; it has been awhile since I've been there, but this is true. I'll be there as soon as possible. Love you—"

"Love you too." A bit hesitant, yes, but happy nonetheless.

The phone clicked off after the two-second silence, both removing the devices from theirs face and either into a pocket or placing it upon a table.

A groan left Lyon's lips, leaning back with his hands crossed along his chest. The poor ice mage's mind began to wander, teal orbs narrowing on the various passengers aboard the train. That hapless girlfriend of his. All he wanted was for the train to get into high-gear to get to his destination, his whole body craving to embrace the female he cared so deeply for.

A scent of water lilies and roses began to sway its way up to his nose, nostrils twitching at the strong smell. Hopefully the girl that constantly crossed his mind would enjoy these. They seemed enjoyable enough, right? Maybe they were too strong. No, that wasn't the case.

"God—" The ice mage groaned, thick fingers running through his frost-colored locks. This should all go well. Flowers and hugs, which were his only gifts to the lovely Juvia-chan.

Eyeslids feeling heavy, small yawns forcing their way out of his mouth. Restlessness was the only emotion the man could feel at the moment. All the pent up excitement and all the running around for presents for his little raindrop completely made his body exhausted.

Tiresome orbs finally shutting, head rolling to lie against the crimson-colored headrest. Fingers clasping around the stems where each individual flower came into one. Shoulders relaxing, mouth parting open to release subtle snores.

* * *

Hours passed on the clock, a swifter hovering over the tacky, yellow device. With a thump and a groan, the female dropped the cleaning tool. It's been awhile since Juvia has actually seen her beloved. It did get lonely from time to time, but it didn't really bother her all that much. Well, that would be a lie.

It bothered her that she couldn't nuzzle up against him as often as she'd like, but they were both busy people. Both belonged to different guilds. Both had their own missions. Both had their own lives…

Knowing this, the water mage knelt down, waves covering just about half of her elegant face, thin digits wrapping around the recently dropped utensil. Tilting her head at a ninety-degree angle, the ocean-colored waves framing her confused face.

"Finally clean!" Juvia exclaimed, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her delicate hand. It should be a little longer until the man she loved would arrive, but the place needed to be neat for him. All the supplies for her clothing would always be scattered along the room. If guests came over, Juvia would always clean it right away.

Gasping right away, her chest heaving as her ribs expanded back to its original size. One arm stretching high up in the air, her left hand coming up to pop her lower back. A tiring day so far, but the date will snap her out of this.

Long eyelashes fluttering against the high of her cheeks, rosy cheeks puffing out from the exhaustion that flowed throughout her body. A knock on the door echoed in her dorm room, eyes glancing over to hear another knock shortly after the first one.

"Hm? Who is it?"

"Someone."

With a tiny giggle, the bluenette jumped up excitedly, almost falling onto the ground numerous times. Pale fingers grasping around the golden knob, blue orbs widening at the marvelous sight that awaited her behind the mahogany door.

"L-Lyon-sama!"

"Juvia—" Before the mature mage could even utter a word, a set of arms wrapped around him tightly.

"L-Lyon-sama! J-Juvia's missed you!"

A gentle smile, his teeth appearing from the little smirk he gave to her. Arms snaking around her thin waist, pulling her in closer. "My little raindrop…" Bringing into his warmth closer, her chin resting against his chest.

Comfortable silence. Finally at last. It could be peaceful between the two. It could finally just be them, in each other's arms, for at least another day or two. This was something both of them craved for, desired for.

Turning her head, his lips bestowing a peck on her. "Now, I really have to get dressed. We'll be late for our reservations if I don't hurry it up."

"Then Lyon-sama must hurry~!"

Nodding his head, silently handing the bouquet to her. "For you~."

"T-Thanks, Lyon-sama, n-now go get dressed." A giggle left her plump lips, her arms bringing the flowers closer to her well-endowed chest. "Juvia will dress in the bathroom, Lyon-sama will dress out here, kay?"

How cute she was. "Okay."

"Good~!" Juvia exclaimed, giddily gathering up articles of clothing along with the necessary accessories, rapidly running into her lavatory.

* * *

Juvia's finger slipped beneath the strap, adjusting it against her heel. Lips parted in frustration as the leather strip wouldn't budge even one bit. It took another few seconds before her heel slipped perfectly in place, clicking the heel of her shoe against the tile ground.

"Lyon-sama?" Opening the restroom door, azure orbs peering from behind. "Is Lyon-sama decent?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

The door swung fully open, a beautiful image catching his teal orbs right away. There she stood. The most gorgeous girl in the entire world, entire universe. There she was with her held high and her usual captivating smile lingering on her face.

"Lyon-sama looks so handsome!" An obvious tint of scarlet on the high of her impudence. Juvia found her boyfriend to be incredibly charming in a suit, absolutely perfect in it actually. Like a prince or some sort of royal.

"Y-You look beautiful, Juvia."

Biting her bottom lip, eyes bashfully looking at the ground. The tip of shoes rubbed against the carpet, hands clasped behind her back. Shyly looking up, a crooked grin on her graceful face. Every time he would compliment her, it'd bring her back to how she felt when they barely started dating. Compliments, especially from her beloved, would cause her cheeks to heat up.

"T-Thank—" A vague pause, her optics squinting at the man. "Lyon-sama didn't finish changing?"

"I-I was too frantic for your return." Lyon softly spoke, almost like a sultry whisper, causing her eyes to swiftly look back at the blue-tinted carpet. "It's the truth though." He chuckled.

Her eyes caught wind of something else though. As her azures looked at his lips while he spoke, a bothersome tie laid over his shoulders, untied. This bothered Juvia to all ends, but what bothered her even more was how she desperately needed to learn how to tie one. In all her years of sewing and creating various outfits, tying a tie was never required. Juvia's tied bows, ribbons, knots, just about everything, but ties.

"Can Juvia tie your tie?" Juvia squeaked out, her smile becoming much wider, her eyes showing glee.

Lyon couldn't consummate any words, even if he tried; Juvia was already in close proximity with her nimble hands working at the satin article. Lean appendages moving the fabric in every possible direction, the material ending up in a huge mess.

"U-Uh, J-Juvia's got this." Scrunching up her nose, lips perched out. Concentrating on how this thing works, her eyes seeming to almost glare at the non-living object. Why was it so difficult to do this? It wasn't like a bow, it was _much_ harder.

"You want me to do it?" Lyon asked, a faint grin on his face, pearly whites showing. "You don't have to do this all by yourself."

"Juvia's got this!" She snapped, shooting her orbs to stare intently at the ice mage. Out of the blew, a strange feeling contracted in the former rain woman's chest. His soft expression as he looked down at her struggling. The face he made when Juvia spoke a little louder at him. It was all—too—cute.

"J-Juvia?"

Tender lips coming in contact with his cool, a perfectly molded pair, a complete match to each other's. Lingering her lips against his for a few seconds, his seeming to latch onto hers rather than hers that hovered teasingly.

"L-Lyon-sama—" Juvia squeaked, cowering back. "S-Sorry!"

"D-Don't apologize, Juvia." Whisking her hand closer to lips, planting a soft peck against her now warm hands. "I-It's been awhile so it's nice."

"I-It is, huh?" Juvia's face was entirely red, but the flushed feeling didn't stop her wide smile to appear, pupil-less eyes narrowing on his crimson-colored cheeks as well. "How about Lyon-sama just ties it? Seems as if Juvia cannot do it."

Untangling the satin tie that sat around his broad neck, gently laying it over Juvia. "I'll show you then."

"…!"

Smiles exchanged, laughs were traded, orbs gazing lovingly into the other's.

* * *

"Seems difficult."

"Took me awhile to learn."

"Juvia bets Gray-san doesn't know how to do this."

"Of course not. That idiot seems to always be naked."


End file.
